1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a driving circuit, and more particularly to a backlight driving circuit and a liquid crystal display device having the backlight driving circuit.
2. Description of Prior Art
A liquid crystal display device mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The backlight module is utilized for providing light when the liquid crystal panel displays an image. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are utilized as a light source in the conventional backlight module. More particularly, a conventional light source comprises a plurality of light emitting diode bars which are electrically coupled in parallel. Each of the light emitting diode bars comprises a plurality of light emitting diodes which are electrically coupled in series.
In the above-mentioned conventional backlight module, a backlight driving circuit provides a required driving current for driving all of the light emitting diode bars. However, the driving current flowing through the light emitting diode bars cannot be limited by the conventional backlight driving circuit. When a false condition occurs and the driving current is too high, the light emitting diode bars and the backlight driving circuit are destroyed by the high driving current.
Consequently, there is a need to solve the problem that the light emitting diode bars and the backlight driving circuit are destroyed by the high driving current resulted from the false condition because the driving current flowing through the light emitting diode bars cannot be limited in the prior arts.